Juntos en el atardecer
by I. Jane Adams
Summary: ¿Cómo dos personas tan diferentes como Sakuno y Ryoma pueden terminar juntas? A veces las personas son tan diferentes como el día y la noche, pero pueden unirse en un atardecer. Minific.
1. El día Sakuno

Hola estoy de vuelta yo se que me había perdido pero vengo con una nueva historia que espero que les guste a mi me parece una linda idea ojala piensen lo mismo y aquí esta sin mas preámbulos :P será una historia de tres capítulos ojala les guste ) 100 RyoxSaku y va dedicado a todas las fans de esta hermosa pareja en especial a dos cumpleañeras que pese a que cumplieran hace un mes XD cherry y kary asakura, y también a las que brindan mucho apoyo y fics espectaculares a Ahodoll y a Sakuno, y a todo el mundo :P aquí les traigo el primer capitulo bye!

Aclaratoria: los pensamientos los puse entre comillas para que no se enreden.

Capítulo 1

**El día… Sakuno**

En una hermosa habitación se podía observar a una jóven sobre su cama abrazando un cojín hundida en sus pensamientos:

Hace un año que te conozco, hace un año que me enamoré de ti, y desde entonces no puedo evitar verte, saludarte, soñar contigo, son tantas cosas… no sé si sientes lo mismo por mí, ni siquiera si sabes que siento algo por ti o incluso que te ofrezco mi amistad, mi corazón, mi amor.

Todos se han dado cuenta de mis sentimientos menos tú, y me he esforzado, cambié por ti, mejoré por ti, hice de todo, entrené muy duro para ser buena en el tennis, puse todo mi empeño todos lo notaron, menos tú ahora soy capitana del club de tennis y no se si lo sepas, lo que si se es que ayer te vi. con otra y me sentí tan mal por dentro no se si fueron celos, o rabia o peor aún temor de saber que había alguien mas pero no tuve el valor de preguntarte, pero no pude evitar molestarme tanto que muchos lo notaron tanto que cuando salías de clases me acerque no estaba conciente de mis actos supongo y ahora hasta me arrepiento, pero la rabia me ganó en ese momento, y te reté era una forma de deshacerme del dolor, de todo lo malo que consigo cada día pensando en ti, por tu cara veo que te sorprendiste, pero no haces mucho solo bajas tu gorra un poco y respondes con tus típicas monosílabas es increíble, podría secuestrarme un alienígena y tu ni cuenta te darías, llega un momento que me duele, me duele tu indiferencia, tus palabras o debería decir tu falta de léxico, será que no tienes sentimientos, será que no sabes que existo, ya no se que hacer, a veces soy tan ilusa que me propongo olvidarte, pero no puedo, porque cuando veo una pelota recuerdo tu coraje en el tennis, cuando sostengo una raqueta siento que estas ahí, diciendo que aun me falta mucho, y creo que esa frase por fin tiene sentido, nunca entendí la soberbia o ego que tenías, pero ahora no creo que sean ninguna de esas dos, aprendí con mucho esfuerzo a entender que esa frase te da confianza y es una gran verdad a todos no falta mucho... supongo que por eso somos humanos, a veces me pregunto si seré lo bastante buena para ti, o será que no existe alguien bueno para ti, no lo sé, supongo que siempre será un misterio tras un año de tratar de hablar contigo, de asistir a tus partidos, de desearte lo mejor sigue ignorándome y la verdad, ya no puedo más por eso recuerdo todavía lo que te dije, mis ojos brillaban de coraje y no pude aguantarme mas, ahora veo las consecuencias de mis actos mañana será el día en que tendré un partido contra ti, Ryoma Echizen pero por alguna razón no voy a perder, verás que tan buena soy, verás cuanto he mejorado y por fin cuando te gane podré decirte sin ningún temor que aun te falta mucho, porque aunque no te des cuenta así es.

Es increíble cuanto e cambiado ahora, tengo mas confianza con todos, tengo mas amigos, soy mas abierta, salgo con mis amigos, soy feliz, y no es que contigo no sienta felicidad, pero si me duele tanto ¿como puede ser felicidad? ahora que lo pienso contigo no es solo felicidad, somos tan diferentes, que no se si un día te fijaras en mi… yo digo que nos complementamos, bueno a quien engaño tú me complementas eres como mi otra mitad, pero solo en mi mente porque en la vida real somos tan diferentes, tan opuestos como el día y la noche, y eso nunca cambiará, ni con todo mi entusiasmo podré lograr sacarte de esa oscuridad que es tu corazón...supongo que esa es la realidad aunque me esfuerce no serás más que un anhelo, porque aunque me esfuerce tu siempre serás como la noche... y lamentablemente yo seré el día.

Mejor dejo de pensar tanta bobada y sueños que no son más que eso sueños imposibles como si te pudiera vencer tan fácil, como si te pudiera odiar o peor aún como si te pusiera olvidar.

Mientras pensaba eso, Sakuno Ryusaki se levanta de su cama y se mira atentamente en el espejo y por un momento lo vió a él, movió su cabeza como para despejar la idea y se dijo a sí misma:

-Mañana será el día, mañana enfrentaré al príncipe del tennis, y aunque me cueste una vida, si llego a perder, me olvidaré para siempre de él...-dijo esta última frase casi en susurro, pero con mucha seguridad dejando caer una lágrima por su roja mejilla y tirándose a la cama decidió soñar, al menos esa noche ella sería la princesa y sus deseos se harían realidad aunque tan solo fuese un dulce sueño.

Continuará...

Y que tal les gusto bueno el capítulo siguiente son los pensamientos de ryoma, y el que sigue el encuentro, ojala y les guste y dejen comentarios please a ver que tal voy y este lo actualizo súper rápido  
bye!


	2. La noche Ryoma

Aquí estoy de vuelto actualice súper rápido, como lo prometí y esta vez los dejo con lo que piensa Ryoma, espero que lo disfruten.

Aclaratoria: los pensamientos los puse entre comillas para que no se enreden.

Capítulo 2

**La noche… Ryoma**

En una oscura habitación decorada de una manera muy simple, se podía observar a un jóven de cabellos negros con reflejos verdes rebotando una y otra vez una pelota de tennis contra su pared, que también estaba sumido en sus pensamientos por lo distante de su mirada:

"¿Por qué, no puedo entender, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, no tiene nada de especial, si supongo que es bonita, pero hasta ahí.

No puede ser que yo este pensando en una chica, aunque no es solo una chica,

tiene unos hermosos ojos, que cuando me miran siento que estoy en paz,

también su forma de ser tan dulce, tan tímida, pero tan amable con todos no

importa quien sea, ella siempre está ahí para ayudar, y cuando se sonroja no

puedo evitarlo se ve tan dulce, me encanta verla nerviosa y aunque no soy

muy observador eso solo le pasa cuando está conmigo, por qué será, ojala

ella sintiera lo mismo que yo, pero qué estoy diciendo yo Ryoma Echizen

pensando en una chica, no es posible que me hizo para pensar así en ella, ya

decía yo tanto tiempo con el sádico de mi padre algo se me tuvo que pegar,

pero no lo puedo evitar aunque soy distante, durante este año la he ido

observando, sin que se diera cuenta, y es increíble pero cambió, no se como

pero mejoró en el tennis, yo que pensaba que no era lo de ella, ahora es

hasta capitana, se ve tan bien en los juegos, en las prácticas y por alguna

extraña razón no puedo jugar bien si ella no esta cerca, o bueno no lo

disfruto, quien lo diría yo el príncipe del tennis depende de la presencia de

una joven torpe y dulce, parece como un ángel, es tan linda, aunque no se

que le pasó hoy la vi molesta y hasta triste esa expresión me partió el

corazón y a la vez me molesté quería saber si alguien le había hecho daño,

pero no podía preguntarle después de todo no somos más que amigos, bueno

eso creo aunque cada vez que la veo siento como mi corazón se acelera,

nunca pensé que lo diría, pero me gusta demasiado, esa es la expresión

supongo pero no se empiezo a creer que es mas que un simple gustar, creo

que la amo…"

En ese momento deja de rebotar la pelota y se le queda mirando fijamente a

la pared y podría jurar que vió a sakuno reflejada en su pared, pero movió

rápidamente su cabeza para despejar ese pensamiento y se le quedó

mirando fijamente a la pared y siguió con sus pensamientos:

"No puedo creer lo que digo, pero de todas formas esto será solo entre mis

pensamientos y yo, no podría estar con ella además sería de seguro un

estorbo, si sigo con esto no podré jugar sin su presencia… ahora que lo

pienso es una parte importante de mi juego pero eso nunca lo sabrá.

Ahora que cambió, que tiene más amigos es diferente, si alguna vez pensé en

acercármele esa posibilidad ya ni existe, aunque con cada acción suya me

desconcierta mas, de donde sacó ese coraje para retarme ayer, no lo podía

creer luego de que me vino a visitar…"

En eso se vió interrumpido:

-Meow…- y a le ver a su inseparable mascota solo dijo:

-Karupin me asustaste- y siguió con su rara reflexión.

"... no se que pasó pero cuando se fue, ahí estaba ella, Sakuno se vino tan

decidida hacia mí y me retó a un partido de tennis, cómo si me pudiera

ganar, después de todo soy yo, nadie me ha ganado mas que el capitán y el

necio de mi padre, pero a la final yo salí victorioso, la verdad estoy confiado

que le ganaré, pero porque tengo este temor como si algo pasará si le ganó,

no se por qué me retó, pero creo que no era ella, había un raro brillo en sus

ojos, era como rencor algo que no me gustó para nada y por mi tonto orgullo

acepté ese partido contra ella.

Mañana será el día me enfrentaré con ella, pero tengo miedo por primera

vez tengo miedo de ganar, y no entiendo el por qué… ¿qué tienes Sakuno

Ryusaki que no te puedo sacar de mi mente, me vuelves loco y eso no me

agrada, mañana veré que hago, pero la verdad no quiero separarme de ti,

será que debo decirte lo que siento, pero no puedo eso me pondría

vulnerable cosa que no me agrada… que haré. Pero que digo ella y yo nunca

podremos estar juntos, somos tan diferentes tan distantes, aunque

quisiéramos no podríamos estar juntos, que iluso como si ella me

correspondiera, pero aunque no lo quiera aceptar esa es mi dura realidad, tú

eres todo lo que no soy y por eso nunca podríamos estar juntos, tu emanas

tanta luz a tu entorno y yo no soy mas que una oscura sombra, somos tan

opuestos como el mismo día y la noche y aunque me esfuerce yo soy así,

nunca podré cambiarlo o sí…"

En eso ryoma se para de su cama y se asoma por la ventana viendo la

hermosa noche que es alumbrada por la luna, en eso sonría con mucha

ternura y se dice para sí mismo:

-Mañana será el día, mañana me enfrentaré con mi más grande temor, pero

con lo que mas deseo en esta vida, espero tener el valor de decírselo

mañana, pero la probaré, si me ganas así lo haré, lo dejo en tus manos

Sakuno…-

Dijo esta última frase casi inaudible, pero con mucha confianza en sus

palabras, mientras se dirigía hacia su cama y dejándose caer sobre esta, se

quedó dormido, porque hoy soñaría con ella, aunque fuera solo en su corazón

esa noche el príncipe no estaría solo estaría con su mas anhelada princesa.

Continuará…………

Bueno y aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo, no me tardé nada, pero como lo prometido es deuda, esta vez vimos que piensa el príncipe del tennis, en este me esforcé, porque no es una persona fácil de analizar :P y en cuanto a la persona que lo acompañó, no es mi culpa que Karupin no lo dejara decir quien era, en definitiva se pone mas interesante en el tercer capítulo, eso se los aseguro me pidieron celos ahora estoy viendo como poner más, pero les aseguro que les gustará la continuación y quiero agradecer por los comentarios que recibí eso vale oro para mí y muchas gracias este capítulo va a dedicado a las mismas que el anterior claro, y las fans del RyoxSaku y a Marip, SaPaLu7, Kissa, Creao, Clea everlasting y a todos los que lean esta historia gracias pro sus opiniones.


	3. Juntos en el atardecer

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, feliz pero un poco triste TT porque esta historia llega a su final, con un capítulo muy tierno con un encuentro, un partido, un amor y el comienzo de un final... espero que les guste y este capítulo se lo dedico a la mejor escritora de ryoxsaku en mi opinión 100 para Dolly espero que le guste y de nuevo gracias por tantas actualizaciones, es un poco mas largo ojala les guste y gracias por sus comentarios...  
nos vemos en otra historia

Capítulo 3

**Juntos en el atardecer.**

Era de madrugada cuando un jóven de cabellos negros con reflejos verdes se paraba puesto que no podía dormir, se paraba de su cama y observaba a través de la ventana como la oscuridad iba desapareciendo por la presencia del sol, era una hermosa madrugada, y eso hizo que el jóven mostrara una sonrisa llena de bondad, pero que poco después desapareció al darse cuenta del día que era…

-Hoy es el día, hoy se define un comienzo o un final… todo depende de ti, Sakuno…-dicho esto el príncipe del tennis se dirigió hacia su baño a tomar una ducha y a prepararse para salir, ya que sabía que no se volvería a dormir.

Luego de prepararse decidió salir a caminar, se despidió de su viejo amigo tomando sus raquetas y saliendo de su hogar.

-Nos vemos Karupin, deséame suerte…-

-Meow…-

Dicho esto Ryoma ya había salido de su departamento, y se dirigió hacia el parque un lugar que lo llenaba de tanta paz, pero que hoy sería el escenario de un partido muy importante quizás el más importante de su vida, aunque ni el mismo se diera cuenta, empezó a acelerar el paso mientras se decía así mismo:

-Tranquilo… respira…-luego de llegar no hizo más que practicar en una de las canchas del parque a esperar a que ella llegase.

--------------------Mientras tanto en una bella habitación----------------------

Una joven de cabellos castaños y bella sonrisa, recién se levantaba muy descansada luego de una larga noche de sueño, entre su ventana unos rayos de sol lograron pasar haciendo que se sintiera como nueva y decidió asomarse por su ventana para observar el bello día, que la deslumbró y una dulce sonrisa se posó por su rostro, pero luego de ver la hora se dio cuenta del día que era...

-Hoy es el día, hoy se define todo el principio o el final de mis ilusiones, de mis sueños… todo depende del resultado de ese juego…-dicho esto la bella joven de mirada tierna, de dirigió hacia su baño a arreglarse y prepararse para su encuentro, luego de estar lista se vió en el espejo, pero algo cambió en su mirada, no era la misma mirada que mostraba timidez, esta vez se mostraba confianza, decisión y sobre todo mucha seguridad…

En eso ve el reloj y pese a que esta a buena hora decide irse de una vez, toma sus raquetas y se dirige al parque, el cual sería testigo no solo de un juego, sino de una importante decisión y mientras pensaba en eso se dijo a si misma:

-Tranquila… respira…-luego de esto pudo divisar el parque con mayor claridad ya se estaba acercando cuando divisó una silueta masculina que se le hizo muy familiar, y cuando se acercó más lo vió ahí estaba él, Ryoma Echizen su adorado príncipe aunque en el juego no lo trataría así, estaba dispuesta a ganar sin importar cuanto se esforzará él, sería al única forma de sentirse bien, y de ser lo suficientemente buena como para hablar con Ryoma.

Caminó unos pasos, y se colocó justo detrás de él, por su parte Ryoma sintió alguien detrás y volteó rápidamente, ahí sucedió sus miradas se cruzaron, miradas que expresaban tanto, amor, rencor, resentimiento, indiferencia, carió y hasta coraje, pero mas de ahí no pasó nada mas que un "hola", ante esto aumentó el coraje de Sakuno, ahí estaba él demostrándole su indiferencia, pero esta vez no sería igual, así que ella habló:

-Que bueno que viniste Ryoma, muy bien si estas listo empecemos…-dicho esto se dio vuelta y sacó su raqueta a lo que el dijo:

-Cuando gustes…-y repitió la acción de la chica un poco desconcertado, ya que la vió distinto, sin sonrojos sin tartamudeos, sin nada… este sería un partido muy importante para ambos más de lo que pudieran imaginar.

Y así empezó el partido con un servicio para Sakuno, esta empezó con mucha calma, y sus lanzamientos eran fáciles de devolver, eso pensó Ryoma hasta que le dio una bolea y Sakuno decidió hacer un tiro especial en el que ponía una posición estilo de ballet y comenzó a girar con delicadeza y en el segundo giro le dio a la pelota que fue con mucha potencia y terminó haciendo dos curvas y un círculo en el suelo, en efecto era no solo un tiro casi imposible de hacer creado por la misma joven sino un tiro imposible de devolver, como el saque especial de Tezuka, ante esto Ryoma quedó impactado y dijo:

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Que, te gusto el "tornado del cisne", es una técnica que yo misma inventé, algo compleja, no creerás que llegué a ser capitana de buenas a primeras, pero como eres tan detallista…-dijo esto último con cierto sarcasmo lo que molestó al príncipe y jugó mas enserio, así siguieron por un rato iban muy parejos, en verdad Sakuno había mejorado notablemente en tan poco tiempo y Ryoma lo podía observar desde primera fila, pero al ver sus ojos sentía mucho coraje cosa que no le agradó y se digno a preguntar:

-Pero que te sucede, por qué tan agresiva, si es solo un juego…-aunque muchos no lo crean él mismo dijo eso, a lo que su contrincante respondió:

-¿Solo un juego, tu Ryoma Echizen el tan aclamado príncipe del Tennis, diciendo que "es solo un juego" no lo puedo creer"- dicho esto siguió jugando, pero él se dio cuenta estaba molesta con él y tenía que averiguar el por qué, así que hizo de todo para llegar a un punto que estaban empatados, solo faltaba un punto de esto dependía todo y ninguno daba tregua, pareciera como dos titanes expresaran un año de sufrimiento, de indiferencia y rencor en un partido de tennis, pero era eso cierto o solo ocultaban aquello que motivó todo, su amor, ante esto Ryoma no aguantó mas y mientras jugaban por el último punto se digno a hablar:

-Que te sucede Sakuno…-y la aludida lo interrumpió:

-Ryusaki para ti.-

-¿Desde cuando?- dijo con un tono retador.

-Desde hoy, y deja de hablar, que cuando te gane, podrás ir corriendo con tú novia y terminaremos con al farsa de una vez.-

-¿Qué, de qué rayos estas hablando yo no tengo ninguna novia…-

-No te hagas el inocente yo misma te vi ayer con ella…-

Y ahí lo descubrió será posible que aquello era por…:

-Acaso estas celosa Ryusaki…-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-Ya quisieras, además yo no tengo por qué celarte, si yo estoy muy bien con…-se calló la boca estaba cayendo en su juego, él la provocaba y ella caía.

-¿Con quién?-

-Con nadie, mejor sola que mal acompañada.-

-No estarás hablando de ese imbécil cierto…-esta vez el perdía el control.

-No se a qué te refieres dijo haciendo un poderoso movimiento que Ryoma no pudo predecir y por poco y no logra la devolución, pero su paso rápido lo ayuda y logró devolverla, todo pasaba en cámara lenta:

-Ni creas que con eso me ganarás, tú serás la que irá llorando con Henry…-dijo con mucha seguridad en sus palabras y logró hacer reaccionar todo el coraje de ella se descontroló que dijo lo que temía:

-De que estas hablando, Henry es mi mejor amigo el me ayuda en las peores, algo que tú nunca sabrías porque no tienes amigos, porque no quieres a nadie…-y comenzó a llorar, pero siguió jugando y hablando:

-Tú solo piensas en ti mismo, sin importar lo que uno haga y la prueba esta en tus acciones, en tu indiferencia, en tu forma de ser, un hielo es más cálido que tú, y no mientas sobre tú novia, que ni para eso sirves, a veces me preguntó por qué…-no quiso continuar y él habló:

-Tú eres la que no sabe nada, que sabes tú de mí, no me conoces, que sabes si siento, alguna vez te lo preguntaste… lo dudo mucho, piensas que tu mundo es perfecto no sabes nada de mí porque si fuera a sí sabrías lo que siento por ti…-esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para ambos, ella no podía creer lo que oía o mejor dicho no lo quería creer:

-No finjas, tu sentir algo por mí, duda mucho que sepas lo que son sentimientos yo en cambio, si sufro y lloro por tantas cosas, y lo que mas me duele es tu indiferencia, a veces pienso que no te mereces mi cariño mi compañía y sin importar mi corazón me gana sin importar lo que haga ganaré este partido, para así poder…-en eso venía la pelota, era un voleo su oportunidad y dio con todas sus fuerzas con todo su corazón y logró hacer el "tornado del cisne nuevamente dándole la victoria, pero ya no le importaba demasiado, aunque se sintió liberada para decirle la verdad…

-… para así poder decirte la verdad…-mientras iba cayendo en el suelo entre sollozos, pero sacó fuerzas se paró y lo vió directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que estaban llenos de confusión, de incertidumbre, pero continuó:

-… esta verdad con la que ya no puedo yo no lo pedí, pero me enamoré de ti Ryoma Echizen y aunque trató no puedo evitarlo, dime que hago con todo lo que siento, con mis ganas de verte todos los días, con mis sueños, aunque eso ya no importa… me siento mejor conmigo misma y eso es suficiente, ya no podía seguir si no te lo confesaba, y aunque seguro pienses que es una tontería tenía que hacerlo, y sabes que me siento mejor, estoy más tranquila y te ahorro el discurso de rechazo que seguro estarás pensando, me voy me alejo de ti, no quiero verte más te ahorro el tener que decirme lo tonta que soy y te ahorro el tener que evitarme… eso es todo me alegra ver que si pude enfrentarte, y que por primera vez te puedo decir a la cara… aún te falta Ryoma Echizen, te falta madurar, te falta crecer, pero lo que mas te falta es corazón, porque aunque finjas yo creo que no hay una sola cosa a la que ames… y yo ya me voy…-justo en ese momento se dio vuelta, entre sollozos, arrepentimientos, y decepciones, pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Te equivocas…-

-¿Cómo…?

-Estas tan equivocada, si hay algo a lo que amo…-

-Seguro el tennis me había olvidado de eso…-dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

-Te equivocas de nuevo, tú ya hablaste ahora déjame terminar a mí, sí se lo que es el amor, sé que es sufrir por una persona, se todo aquello que dijiste, porque para tu información si tengo sentimientos, aunque muchos lo duden y la verdad es que no puedo evitarlo, me esforcé todo un año, me esforcé para olvidarte, pero ni con eso pudo, y no me gusta , depender de alguien, no me gusta depender de ti, pero tampoco puedo evitarlo…-

-No me interesa ya, me quiero ir te quiero olvidar…-dijo cayendo en llanto.

-Pero yo no quiero que me olvides…-en eso ella voltea y lo ve.

-…no quiero que me olvides porque no quiero estar sin ti, no quiero que me dejes de querer porque…-dudó- porque yo también te amo Sakuno Ryusaki, y no puedo estar bien si no estas conmigo, no te vayas de mi lado por favor…-dijo con un tono de voz muy triste y una lágrima logró escaparse colándose por su mejilla, a lo que ella respondió:

-Ryoma… perdóname pero esta ya no puede ser, ya es tarde para los dos y no podremos estar juntos…-dijo esto volteándose y dispuesta a irse, sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón lo mejor sería olvidarlo trataría, pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, un abrazo… él la abrazó por la espalda muy tiernamente…

-Ryoma…-

-Por favor no te vayas, no digas nada, deja de pensar en un momento que es lo que deberías hacer, y siente… siente que es lo que quieres hacer, se que me quieres ahora lo sé, y no pienso dejarte ir, pasaron muchas cosas pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que si no nos olvidamos de nuestros sentimientos en un año no lo haremos ahora…-dijo volteándola y viéndola a los ojos.

-Pero…-

-Solo respóndeme algo… ¿me amas?-

Que pregunta era esa después de todo lo sucedido, pero ella respondió:

-Si te amo, pero…-el la calló posando sus labios sobre los de ella, cosa que al principio le sorprendió pero luego correspondió y al separarse dijo:

-Con eso me basta, mientras me ames, no te dejaré ir…-

-Como puedes hacer eso… como haces que todo parezca tan sencillo… además tú tienes novia- dijo ella bajando su rostro, pero él al obligó a verlo a los ojos.

-Tonta, ya te dije que eso no es verdad, no era mi novia, era… mi prima.-

-Tú prima... –dijo haciendo notar su cara llena de vergüenza por el malentendido.

-Pero descuida te vez muy linda celosa…-

-Oye yo no estoy…-la interrumpió otra vez y de la misma forma, la estaba besando, se sentía tan bien tanto tiempo anhelando ese momento y no sabía que hacer, quería dejarse llevar sentir que todo sería color de rosas, pero era verdad ahora no lo sabía estaba confundida, lo único que sabía es que quería disfrutar ese momento, y lo besó, era algo mágico, eso hizo que todo valiera la pena, cada lágrima, cada suspiro, cada sueño, todo. Por su parte él no se quedaba en las nubes, nunca nadie le pareció mas dulce que sus labios, la anhelaba, la quería, la amaba… sentía que anda importaba, al diablo con todo mientras estuviera con ella, él sería feliz. A la final la falta de oxígeno les ganó y se separaron muy a pesar de ambos.

-Decías…-dijo con una sonrisa tan encantadora y sincera.

-Ryoma, me confundes cuando te conozco me doy cuenta de que no se nada de ti…-dijo ella bajando su rostro, pero él se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Entonces déjame enseñarte…-esto hizo que un leve sonrojo se hiciera notar por parte de ella- me agrada cuando te pones así…-entonces ella lo hecha para atrás, lo que desconcertó mucho a Ryoma, y ella le dijo:

-Bueno ya sé algo de ti, que nadie mas sabe…-él arqueó una ceja interrogante y ella le respondió:

-Simple, una chica le ganó al príncipe del tennis…-dijo haciendo una mueca divertida a lo que el rió y respondió:

-Tienes razón, pero será la primera y la última vez que me venzas en algo…-dijo en un tono pícaro, que divirtió mucho a Sakuno.

-Eso lo veremos…-dijo dándole un beso tan rápido y fugaz como la carrera que ella pegó, él al verla la siguió corriendo, a que jugaba, pero como dijo no la dejaría escapar.

-Veamos Ryoma, a ver si eres capaz de alcanzarme…-

-Si lo soy que me darás a cambio-dijo retador, el chico de mirada felina.

-Veamos, que te parece un beso… pero si pierdes, no creo que seas tan bueno para mí…-dijo guiñándole un ojo- entonces creo que podría salir con alguien mas…-dijo saliendo corriendo, pero él la interceptó por un árbol y la atrapó, pero fue tan fuerte el impulso, que ambos cayeron él sobre ella…

-¿Qué decías?... ni se te ocurra, porque jamás te dejaré escapar-

-Ni ganas tengo de hacerlo…-eso hizo que el aclamado príncipe se sonrojara notablemente cosa que divirtió mucho a la chica.

-Que lindo te vez así…-dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Y donde esta mi premio?-dijo mirándola de una forma muy seductora.

-Tienes razón…-dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Tiene que se una broma-dijo el en tono de protesta.

-Yo dije un beso y un beso fue, pero nunca dije donde-dijo ella guiñándole un ojo y con una mirada muy pícara.

-Mmm no estoy de acuerdo, yo te gané y yo diré cual es mi premio…-dijo y terminó al frase besándola tiernamente, lo que fue en aumento, en verdad ambos lo disfrutaban y era un momento perfecto, luego él se separó y ella quedó con ganas de mas... cosa que notó y le dio otro beso.

-Descuida no me voy a ir…-dijo en tono de burla, pero con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Puede ser, pero yo sí…-lo empujó a un lado y se paró- que crees, no puedo estar todo el día contigo…-dijo haciéndose la importante.

-¿Por que no? Tienes algo mejor que hacer…-dijo arqueando una ceja en señal de protesta.

-La verdad sí, tengo que salir con alguien…-dijo ella con una sonrisa muy evidente, pero que su acompañante no pudo notar.

-Perdón con quien tienes que salir…-dijo sintiendo que le salían fuego en los ojos.

-Verás Kojaru me dijo que si quería salir con él, y no veo porque no pueda ir, ni que tuviera novio…-dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, pero por lo visto la el chico de cabellos negros con reflejos verdes, no captaba la indirecta, hasta que luego de mucho de pensarlo entendió (N/a: ¡Al fin, no se quien es mas despistado…¬¬)

-No vas a poder ir…-

-¿Por que no?-dijo ella con cierta inocencia.

-Porque ya tienes novio, y no pienso permitir que otro se te acerque…-

-Yo tengo novio...enserio me entero…-dijo ella en tono de burla, pero antes de que se diera cuenta él se paró la volteó y la apegó hacia él en un fuerte abrazo.

-Sakuno… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo en un tono irresistible.

-Veamos, tengo que pensarlo, tengo muchas propuestas y…-pero la volvió a callar, la besó de manera apasionada, casi se desmaya, pero lo correspondió poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ryoma, él la soltó y le dijo:

-Tomaré eso como un sí… ya tienes novio, ni se te ocurra salir con ese mequetrefe…-dijo un brillo muy particular en sus ojos, en definitiva en poco tiempo se había vuelto muy posesivo.

-Si insistes tanto, supongo que pueda quedarme un rato…-dijo ella sonriéndole.

-¿Supones?...claro que no, te quedas.-dijo dando por terminada la conversación y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Que dictador… ¿qué se supone que haremos toda la tarde?-dijo con una mirada inocente, ya que había pasado ya la mañana más rápido de lo que se dieron cuenta y era pasado el mediodía.

-Tengo un par de ideas en mente, déjame eso a mí…-dijo con una mirada llena de misterio, pero a la vez picardía.

Y así pasaron la tarde en el parque en aquel hermoso lugar, que fue testigo de tantos momentos, importantes, de juegos, de comienzos y finales...

Del final de una triste desilusión, para dar así el comienzo de un gran amor, cuando lo ves de esa forma, todo parece sencillo, todo por lo que te complicas, los planes que tienes, todo se puede derrumbar de un momento a otro, pero lo que en verdad nos queda son los sentimientos, nuestros recuerdos, nuestros dolores, ese parque, esa pareja, ese amor es la prueba más grande. Ellos lo demostraron, porque a pesar de sus pensamientos, sus cualidades y sus diferencias lograron encontrar un camino para estar juntos… ellos demostraron eso a través de sus decisiones, a través de sus sentimientos y sobre todo a través de ellos mismo, así pasaron el día Ryoma y Sakuno entre risas, besos, paseos, juegos, entre un mundo de diversión apartado del mundo, apartado de sus diferencias, mas halla de todo y de todos, fue un día perfecto, en el que dos personas, demostraron que doy hay suficientes diferencias cuando hay amor.

En un parque muy hermoso a lo lejos de la ciudad, se podía distinguir como el sol se posaba con rapidez amenazando con desaparecer, y una pareja de enamorados lo observaba, puesto que esta bella imagen los llenaba de paz y calidez.

-El atardecer… lo había olvidado-decía una bella joven de cabellos castaños que estaba recostada con su novio sobre un bello árbol.

-Mmm… ¿qué habías olvidado?-dice el chico a su lado de mirada ambarina.

-El atardecer, eso prueba que podemos estar juntos…-el chico no entendía del todo- si te fijas somos muy distintos y quizás no tengamos mucho en común, eso pensaba yo pensaba que éramos tan distantes como el día y la noche, pero estamos juntos y me doy cuenta que pese a ser tan opuestos como el día y la noche siempre existe un atardecer que esta formado por ambos aspectos, supongo que ese atardecer significaría nuestro amor…-dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro y con una mirada llena de felicidad.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo pensé los mismo…-dijo viéndola- nunca me sentí la persona indicada para ti, y eso me dolía…-dijo abrazándola con mas fuerza.

-Si quizás tengas razón…-dijo riéndose un poco, pero con ternura continuó:

-Pero sin importar lo que hagamos, sin importar nuestras diferencias, y sin importar a nosotros mismo estamos juntos… no crees que eso importa mas…además recuerda algo- dijo volteándose y viéndolo. Yo te escogí a ti, me enamoré de ti, y aunque quiera no puedo evitarlo…-dijo besando su mejilla, a lo que él sonrió.

-Pero sabes que el hecho de que te quiere no significa que no pueda salir con alguien mas no crees…-dijo guiñándole un ojo, y parándose- por lo menos Kojaru, es tan lindo, tienes que verlo, y me dijo que va a entrar al equipo de tennis por mí…-pero antes de terminar sintió un fuerte jalón en su mano, cayendo esta en los brazos de su amado.

-Ni se te ocurra salir con ese… antes lo vuelvo trizas, además como que salir con alguien mas, tu eres mi novia, y no permitiré que ningún mequetrefe se te acerque…-dijo saliéndole llamas en los ojos por los celos que sentía.

-Jejeje…-rió por debajo-te han dicho que te vez adorable cuando te pones celoso...-ante eso Ryoma sintió que se ponía rojo y optó por una venganza muy dulce.

-Enserio, bueno varias chicas…-Sakuno iba a protestar, pero él la callo con un beso muy intenso.

-Y tú te vez bella cuando te sonrojas así, y mas si es por mí…-dijo susurrándole al oído.

-Ryoma...dijiste chicas…-pero él la interrumpió-descuida para mí no hay nadie mas que tú… aunque te ves muy tierna cuando estas celosa-dijo con una mirada traviesa y que sonó victoriosa.

-Me alegra saberlo, aunque eres muy posesivo por lo que veo, voy a terminar huyendo de ti- dijo en tono de burla.

-Lo dudo, recuerda, que mientras me ames jamás te dejaré escapar… y jamás dejaré que me dejes de amar.-dijo terminado su sentencia.

-Que tierno eres, lástima que no lo demuestres mucho… gracias por este día, por estar junto a mí y por este atardecer…-dijo terminado con un tierno beso.

-Gracias a ti por estar siempre a mi lado, Sakuno…-dijo susurrando en su oído.

-Siempre será así Ryoma… siempre estaremos juntos en el atardecer sin importar nuestras diferencias, yo siempre te amaré-dijo aferrándose mas a él.

-Siempre… el día y la noche siempre estarán juntos en el atardecer, así como tú y yo, recuérdalo siempre te amaré…-dijo dando por terminada esa conversación y sellando esa promesa de amor con un beso, así se cumplió un sueño de amor, y el atardecer fue testigo de este, este no era el fin, era solo el comienzo de un amor tan puro y maravilloso como nuestros sueños, a la final sin importar nuestra diferencias el amor nos une, como un atardecer.

Fin.

Hemos llegado al final espero que halla sido de su agrado, y creo que paso lo que menos se esperaban, ojala les halla gustado y bueno eso es todo esperando sus comentarios y opiniones bye!  
Cuídense, se les quiere mucho esto para todas las fans del ryoxsaku

Nota: por cierto aqui puse al ryoma de mis sueños mas romántico y mas bello si es que se puede claro y a sakuno con mas confianza.  
Ahora si sayonara hasta la próxima gracias a todas!


End file.
